dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 24
Other Characters: * Michael * patrol boat captain ** his crew Villains: * The Brain ** his three assistants ** several submarine crews Locations * ** uncharted island group *** The Brain's secret submarine base Vehicles: * U.S. Marine patrol boat * stolen rowboat | Writer2_1 = Ed Cronin | Penciler2_1 = Ed Cronin | Inker2_1 = Ed Cronin | StoryTitle2 = Marty McCann: "Champion of the Navy" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Marty McCann Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Pep Morgan: "The Cross Country Race, Part 1" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * | Writer3_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler3_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker3_1 = Creig Flessel | Writer4_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler4_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker4_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle4 = Wing Brady: "The Tunis Smuggling Operation, Part 6" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker5_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle5 = Radio Squad | Synopsis5 = Sandy's old pal Harry joins the police force but really wants to be a radio announcer. Due to some bad bungling and good luck, Harry makes a sudden transition in careers, from police dispatch radio to commercial radio. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** Supporting Characters: Other Characters: * Harry, police radio dispatcher * Gerald Halle, President, Continental Broadcasting System Villains: * Locations: * Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 | Writer6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle6 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 22" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle7 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 23" | Synopsis7 = | Writer7_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer7_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler7_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker7_1 = Raymond Perry | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Villains: * * Hubert * Other Characters: * Isaac of York * The Black Knight Locations: * 12th Century | StoryTitle8 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 24" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * ** many henchmen Supporting Characters: * * Jean Le Grand Other Characters: * Doctor Bonfils | Writer8_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler8_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker8_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle9 = Brad Hardy: "In the Forbidden City, Part 12" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Grey Men Supporting Characters: * Prince Kardos Other Characters: * The High Priestess Locations: * | Writer9_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler9_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker9_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle10 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 13" | Synopsis10 = | Writer10_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer10_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler10_1 = Sven Elven | Inker10_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * * * * Locations: * , the | StoryTitle11 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 11" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis | Writer11_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler11_1 = Sven Elven | Inker11_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle12 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 20" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jake * Red * Shorty | Writer12_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Penciler12_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker12_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle13 = Bradley Boys: "The County Fair, Part 1" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Tom Bradley * Jack Bradley | Writer13_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler13_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker13_1 = Creig Flessel | Writer14_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler14_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker14_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle14 = Mark Marson | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * | Writer15_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler15_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker15_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle15 = Dr. Occult: "The Henri Duval Murders" | Synopsis15 = Three men are dead, each a judge in a recent art exhibit, each with the letters H D on his forehead, and each in the sort of impossible circumstances that makes the police call Doctor Occult into the case. While the police are questioning the last surviving judge, he suddenly dies--his throat torn open by a wolf neither Occult nor Captain Gould could see. Occult sets himself as bait to trap the murderer, but when he is attacked later that night, the intruder only takes his photograph. Without any other leads, Occult examines the list of artists at the exhibit, and his attention is drawn to one Henri Duval. Occult travels to Duval's studio, but Duval surprises him. He ties Occult up and shows him four paintings--each of one of the judges being murdered in the way they died. He begins to paint a portrait of Occult being burned alive, but at the last moment, the police burst in. Quickly, Duval draws a dagger on a portrait of himself and dies. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Police Captain Gould | Writer16_1 = Will Ely | Penciler16_1 = Will Ely | Inker16_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle16 = Jack Woods: "The Bank Robbers, Part 1" | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * | Writer17_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler17_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker17_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle17 = Little Linda: "Wicked Stepmother, Part 4" | Synopsis17 = | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle18 = Magic Crystal of History: "The Founding of Normandy" | Synopsis18 = | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters * Earl | Writer18_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler18_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker18_1 = Homer Fleming | Writer19_1 = Will Ely | Penciler19_1 = Will Ely | Inker19_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle19 = Johnnie Law: "The Firebug, Part 4" | Synopsis19 = | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Johnnie Law | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc.. Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 2, No. 12", but introduction letter on inside front cover calls it "the 24th issue of FUN!" * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Alger's Variety Show by Alger ** Billy The Kid, by Whitney Ellsworth ** "Fun Club" (promotional text) by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson ** Hanko the Cowhand, by Fless ** Jest Jokes (one-panel gags) by Whitney Ellsworth ** Just Suppose: "No Defense of the Alamo", (hypothetical history scenario) by H.C. and A.D. Kiefer. ** Straight From Hollywood by Laidlaw ** "Talk About Talkies" (text article) by Mary Partrick ** Things You Ought To Know by H.C. and A.D. Kiefer. ** Woozy Watts, by Alger | Trivia = * Will Ely signs his Jack Woods and Johnnie Law features as "Georgi". * Russell Cole signs Alger's Variety Show, Just For Fun, and Woozy Watts as "Alger". | Recommended = | Links = }} * Will Ely signs his Jack Woods and Johnnie Law features as "Georgi". * Russell Cole signs Alger's Variety Show, Just For Fun, and Woozy Watts as "Alger".